


Fault

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s unbelievable, and yet it’s <i>magic’s</i> doing.</p><p>Merlin’s hand smooths over his tunic, right over the littlest swell to his belly. In a way, he absolutely hates this. He hates Arthur, and Merlin hates himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> For anon: "Can you write a fic where Merlin gets pregnant and doesn't tell Arthur bc he's afraid of what Arthur will say and because he basically got pregnant with the king's bastard?"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

It’s unbelievable, and yet it’s  _magic’s_  doing.

Merlin’s hand smooths over his tunic, right over the littlest swell to his belly. In a way, he absolutely hates this. He hates Arthur, and Merlin hates himself.

This babe doesn’t deserve it. They don’t deserve to be born in a world of complications and fear and the potential title of “a king’s bastard”.

This is Merlin’s fault. 

Because he admires a man too stubborn to apologize, too hotheaded and prideful to back down during a fight, and too beautiful for Merlin to refuse when Arthur’s eyes moisten with loneliness and tears; they grapple each other on the fur-skinned rug, naked as sin, fingers clawing and burying into Merlin’s curls.

So, he leaves Camelot. It’s only for a little while.

Merlin scribbles out a note for Gaius, pleading for him to keep his whereabouts from Arthur, and carries out a bedding roll and his knapsack.

He plans to explain the whole ordeal with his mum, when Merlin gets to Ealdor, and also plans to hide forever, possibly learning to knit, until he gives birth.

Somehow, he’s not astonished that Arthur locates him just outside the Darkling Woods, riding into view hard and fast, yelling so much it startles the birds.

In fact, they both yell. Merlin yells at his king until his throat is sore, and the sun’s light is lessening, until he’s sure he’s gone purple in the face. Until he’s crying too hard to do it anymore. Merlin sinks against the other man, embracing him fiercely when Arthur shushes him, rubs his nape and tells him to breath.

"It’ll be alright, Merlin. Look at me," he says, tapping under Merlin’s chin with a single finger. Arthur tuts, smoothing the dark, sweat-sticky bangs off Merlin’s forehead. "I need you to calm down. We’ll figure this out."

"I’m  _with-child_ , what’s there to figure out?” Merlin retorts, nasally with phlegm. But he doesn’t let go of Arthur’s waist, and his king doesn’t force him.

"Everything," Arthur responds, simply. He’s  _smiling_.

They head into Ealdor together, sending word to Arthur’s most trusted knights.

*


End file.
